


A Vegetable for a Watermelon.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: Wanda hates vegetables.





	A Vegetable for a Watermelon.

"Oh, come on, Pietro," said Wanda with a whiny voice and pushed the dish to Pietro. "I hate vegetables!" She fold one's arms. There was really nothing Pietro could do to make her change her mind.

"Okay," said Pietro after some minutes looking at Wanda. "I'll share my watermelon with you ...," Pietro moved the dish back to Wanda. "... but only if you eat those vegetables." He nodded at her, stood up and just left the room.

He knew Wanda would find a way to get what she wanted - no matter if she ate the vegetables or not. That's how it always ended. But not this time.

"Pietro!!!" screamed Wanda after some minutes. It only took a few seconds for Pietro to get back to his sister. He stopped in the frame of the door and looked at Wanda. She just put one spoon full of vegetables in her mouth. The dish was empty. She swallowed the last vegetables and looked at Pietro.

"I hate you," she said with an angry voice. He went to her, gave her a little peck on the cheek and put another dish with a watermelon in front of her. "No, you don't," he just replied and smiled at her.

Of course she didn't. She smiled back at him and ate the watermelon.


End file.
